


Untouchable

by Fallenprinceloki



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cid being super sweet to a broken Vincent, Cid is pissed at Hojo, Hojo is a dick, M/M, Multipart, fluffy as fuck, my brain burped, seriously it will rot your teeth, vinny left handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenprinceloki/pseuds/Fallenprinceloki
Summary: A broken claw leads to broken arm. But it's the arm that's usually untouchable. Now Cid is touching it and Vincent isn't sure why he trusts him much.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Valenwind   
> FLUFFY! This will be so fluffy your teeth will rot from your head.   
> Honestly, I read somewhere that Vincent was left handed once and it stuck a chord with me. What happened? So...this happened. I think it might end up being three parts. Call this a brain burp. I don't know lol.

Untouchable Pt. 1

He hurt. It took all their combined strength to take down that behemoth and one very spectacular transformation into Chaos. Now he lay there in the trees listening to his teammates try to figure out where he was. But that fight drained him, and Chaos sapped the last sliver of strength he had and left him in the woods where he fell. Painfully, Vincent managed to roll onto his side before he lost consciousness not yet fully aware of what damage he sustained.

Exhausting some master level cure materia on everyone including himself, Cid propped his Venus gospel on his shoulder scouring the area for any signs of their friend.   
“He couldn’t have gone far.” Cloud stated plainly, kicking off a splot of blood from his boot. 

“Let’s check over here.” Tifa started for the tree line, Cid and Cloud in tow. Thankfully for them they didn’t have to go far to find him as Cid set eyes on that familiar tattered cloak first. 

“Vince!” They ran to him. Cod nearly sliding on his knees to reach his fallen friend. Cloud held his weapon while he and Tifa gently searched the gunner’s body for life ending wounds. She smiled when they didn’t visibly see any and sat back on her knees, looking around. 

“This is a good spot to camp for tonight.”

It was unanimous, that’s where they were camping. Mostly because no one wanted, no, dared to move Vincent when he was unconscious.

The sun settled low in the sky, painting it vivid hues of reds, orange and purples. Cid sat next to Vincent, Cloud and Tifa meandered out to find food. Sitting in silence was never Cids thing. He couldn’t mope. So instead he talked to Vincent as he tinkered with a small radio from his bag. It wasn’t until he moved the dial to find more than static that Vincent stirred, a soft pained groan leaving his lips and he sat up. He was still sore, but injuries were minute. Except one. 

“Wakey wakey.” Cid hummed, looking over to see Vincent go to put all his weight down on his brass covered arm only to have it buckle underneath him, making him yelp.   
“Shit Vin.” Cid went for him, dropping the radio in the dirt he instantly helped the struggling gunner sit up. 

“What was that? “

Vincent stared in mild bewilderment at his left arm, seeing the deep fissure in the casing. 

“I think its broken?” Red eyes looked at Cid, puzzled. It was a cute look on him. 

“Ya mean ya don’t know?” Cid asked, reaching for the golden appendage and trying not to be torn to shreds.   
Vincent shook his head at the question. 

“Ya ain’t healing?” Vincent shook his head again and stared at the calloused hands that now cradled the heavy arm in his lap. “My…regeneration doesn’t work as quickly for…this arm…” He admitted softly. Cid eyed the crack in the casing, how it unevenly reflected the sky. 

“We gotta take it off. I gotta see if its broken.” He ran his fingers along the crack. “This one looks bad.”

Vincent was scared. This would be the first time anyone saw what laid under those claws. But Cid was right, they had to find out if it was broken. Nodding, Vincent reached up and gave golden forearm a sharp twist, wincing at the pain that blossomed behind his eyes. Growling softly, he let out the breath he held. 

“Cid…I don’t know…”

“Shit Vince stop that. We gotta look, I don’t care if you don’t have an arm. But I can’t fix this with it on anyway.”

For a moment he sat, scanning those eyes for any kind of insincerity, but found none. Even Chaos snapped at him making him wince. 

“Vince?” Cid watched him carefully. 

He pulled the appendage off and let his bare arm sit in Cids lap and looked away in shame, shivering slightly as the air brushed across the sensitive skin. His arm, black from the gold ring that permanently attached, just under his elbow down to the tips of his mutilated fingers. Negative energy crackled under his skin; blue veins strained at the scared skin. Honestly Cid was surprised he had an arm. Yuffie kept saying he had nothing there. 

Cloud stopped Tifa in the woods with an arm bar across her chest. She was about to protest when she looked to the campsite and saw Vincent separated from his trademark claw. They were far enough away she hoped he wouldn’t sense them. 

With a touch far gentler than Vincent thought possible, Cid touched the skin and watched as the negative energy seemed to follow his fingers. “Its soft…you ain’t gotta tell me if you don’t want to.” Cid said softly, waiting for those beautiful eyes to meet his. 

“I was injected with tainted mako…he tried to cut it out. I used to be left-handed once…now…it’s this. I can’t use it without that.” Vincent threw a glance at the claw laying at Cid’s feet.

Cid frowned. He wanted to kill Hojo over and over, resurrect him and do it again for this man’s suffering. But the claw made sense now, looking at the ring he could see tiny electronics embedded in it and seeing the blackened arm in his hands, how his fingers curled inwards skin barely covering bone. That claw was so he’d never feel vulnerable on that side and it’s also why he never took it off. 

“Does it hurt?”

Vincent shook his head. “It used to. Tainted mako ….it burns. It melted my arm from the inside.”

Just then Vincent growled and jerked his arm back, his eyes flashed with pain.

“Shit Vin…I’m sorry…but it’s broken.” Cid apologized; he’d squeezed it a little too hard, but he got his answer. Deep down, he seethed with anger. He didn’t dare imagine what Vincent felt when it was happening to him, but he knew he was stronger than he ever was and would be. 

Cid reached for the arm again, taking it gently in his hands. “We gotta splint it and I hafta fix this.” Throwing a glance to the abandoned claw in the dirt at his feet.


	2. Untouchable Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent doesn't have his left arm protected and neither does Chaos. So to get his point across to a rather stubborn gunner, he uses his claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2! When I typed it all out I think it came to 5 parts. I'm in the process of editing and rewriting some parts, might be 6 with the changes I want to make. Anyways! This one isn't as fluffy as it can be, but it'll get there! Took a few liberties here, yes Cid wears a bandanna now cause I needed him to for this lol
> 
> _Words that are in italics are Chaos_  
>  _-words in italics like this is Vincent-_

Untouchable Pt. 2

Vincent nodded. He knew it had to be done it just made him more anxious than he cared to admit. He sat still as stone and watched as Cid, still holding his arm looked around for two pieces of wood big enough to do what he needed.

“Ha! There ya are!” He whooped, leaning over to grab them. Placing them on his free thigh, he reached up and pulled off his bandanna from his neck and smiled at Vincent who was watching with him with all the intensity of the sun that was almost fully set. 

“Do you have a cure or did Yuffie knick it?” He asked, being as gentle as he could placing the two pieces of wood on his arm, holding them in place with his fingers. 

Vincent blinked and looked down, reaching into his cloak to pull out a level 2 cura. “I only carry it…for the rest of you.” He admitted, holding the glowing green materia in his leather clad palm. This time it was Cid’s turn to blink, puzzled. It only took a few seconds to realize what he meant and start laughing. 

“Cause we are squishy?” He laughed, placing the slightly dampened bandanna over Vincent’s arm.  
“Right, gonna hurt Vin.” He said, meeting those crimson hues peeking out over the top of his red rimmed mantle. He said nothing but broke the gaze to lower his head and close his eyes. Cid thought it looked like some sort of trance or something. He used that as his cue and wrapped it tightly around the blacked flesh, hearing the soft crunching of bone as it was squeezed and pushed back into place. Vincent’s brows furrowed deeply but he was silent, flinching when Cid tied it and placed his hand on it, materia on top. He never felt the pilot take it from his other hand, but he did feel the coolness seeping into his skin and the throbbing dissipate. 

“I don’t think it’ll work as well on you Vince, but…” He pulled it away and grinned. “It oughta do for now.” 

When Vincent opened his eyes and looked down, he was quite surprised to see the care and gentleness that was taken and now Cid made sure to wrap it all the way down his hand where only the very tips of blackened fingers shown. He couldn’t help but stare at it, he was vulnerable. Weak. It didn’t feel good and even Chaos bristled. He didn’t like it.

“Cid…”

The pilot waved him off and lit a cigarette. “Gotta get you wrapped up, Cloud and Tifa have been waiting to come back for awhile now.” He said, throwing a glance to the pair who was waiting just outside his peripheral vision now looking around and pretending they weren’t watching. Vincent pulled his arm inside his cloak, using his good arm to pull the red fabric to his chest where he’d hold it. 

“How long have they been there?” He asked, turning to see them now scratching their heads and pointing at random things and doing the worst job at acting like they didn’t see anything.

“Without you noticing? The whole time.” Cid answered, picking up the claw from the dirt and waving them over with it before giving it a shake and watching as sand particles fell out and what he swore was some fur and bone. Vincent’s cheeks burned hot and he hid his face in is cloak as they approached, slow and cautious even now. From the corner of his eyes, Cid watched as the man shrunk into his cape but watched every move he made with his weapon and taking up a new spot on a rather large log.

“Hey guys! Glad to see you awake Vincent!” Tifa said joyfully, holding out the rabbit for Cloud, who took it and propped up his sword next to Venus Gospel.  
“You okay?” He asked, mako eyes darting between him and what was in Cid’s lap.

All he got in reply was a curt nod and Vincent trying to turn invisible right there on the log.

“We got rabbit! Should be able to head back tomorrow morning.” Tifa noticed his claw in Cid’s lap as he ran his fingers along the inner rim but chose not to make Vincent feel anymore inferior that he probably already did. Cloud impaled the rabbit and they set it over the fire, chatting with Cid as it cooked. Vincent would turn his eyes from Cid to the grease that would fall from the meat, watching as the fire would dance and flames licking at it. 

_He loves you host._

_-Silence Chaos-_

_You let him take a piece of us._

_-Shut. Up.-_

_You love him too, do you not? I see your thoughts host._

Vincent pinched his eyes closed. Only Cid seemed to notice, though he said nothing.

_He watches you now. He cares for you._

_-Stop-_

Cloud now noticed when Vincent didn’t answer a question he was asked.

_Now the chocobo looks at you._

_-Shut up!-_

Vincent snapped, opening his eyes to see everyone now staring at him. Tifa very worried, she never could hide it from her own soft features.  
“Vincent?” She asked, leaning out to touch his knee. 

Something in him snapped and he panicked. He jerked his knee away from her and stood up so fast he almost stumbled over the log he’d moved to after his arm was set. Shaking his head, he strode off disappearing in the dark. When Tifa stood up to go after him, it was Cid’s hand that reached out to stop her. 

“Leave ‘im be Teef. He’ll be fine.” Cid reached into his pack for a tiny screwdriver when she looked down at him. 

“Cid…he’s…he only has his gun.” She reminded him. 

“Yeah, and four very irritatin’ demons renting out his head. He’ll be fine.” 

Vincent smiled when he heard it and disappeared behind a tree not far from camp. Even though he was missing his claw, he wasn’t helpless and showed it to himself by jumping up into a tree so he may watch over the camp without them realizing it. Well, Cloud might have known it. But everyone else wouldn’t have a clue. While he perched in the tree and watched over his friends, he also listened to the night and unfortunately Chaos. While he had his internal argument, Tifa cloud and Cid were back at camp having their own discussion.

“Did he get that from the fight yesterday?” Tifa asked, sitting where Vincent had just vacated and eyeing the golden claw in Cid’s hand.

“Yup.” Cid said, squinting to see what he was adjusting.

“I am surprised he even let you have that.” Tifa said softly, hugging herself as the chill set in.

“I am surprised that he had an arm under it.” Cloud admitted much to Cid’s annoyance.

“Course he does Spikey!”

“Well, it’s just that Yuffie said…”

“That she saw it once and he had nothing? She also steals materia.” Cid cut her off, holding up the broken forearm to see the depth of the damage in the moonlight.

Cloud and Tifa both nodded and shrugged. They knew she’d never seen his arm because even now, they haven’t either. 

“Is it a normal arm?” Cloud asked, leaning forward to stoke the fire.

This time Cid rolled his eyes. “Why dontcha ask him yerself.” 

He took the hint. Cid wasn’t going to betray his trust that he’d shown him by telling everyone what was hidden under it. That was just between he and Vincent. The others would find out if the gunner wanted them to and he knew that. Leaning back against the tree, Cloud watched Cid work on Vincent’s claw with his colorful language when the thing cut him, or he didn’t get it working just right. Tifa, kept looking in the direction Vincent had left, still worried about him, shaking her head at a particularly colorful string of cuss words. 

Vincent sat quietly in that tree, looking down at his left arm and the splint. He could feel the bone knitting back together and Chaos complaining. The other three slumbered in the deep recesses of his mind and he was thankful for that.

_I miss my hand_

_-Chaos…it hasn’t gone anywhere.-_

_No. My other one. The human has it._

_-The humans name is Cid.-_

_See host, you do love him._

_-No, I don’t-_

Chaos dragged his own bare claw of negative energy down the wall in Vincent’s mind making him hiss and jerk his head away from him, hitting a branch and catching Clouds attention as he clung to the tree. 

_Lies. Do not deny me Valentine_

_-Why him? Why have you chosen him Chaos-_

The claws again, this time he almost fell out of the tree with his left arm practically useless. Cloud was on his feet, scanning the trees. 

_Do not question me_

Last time, this time Vincent jumped down and dropped to his knees pressing his palm to his temple, his broken one to his chest and growled audibly. 

_You will not do it again._

The pained growl in his head sounded far smaller than he meant it to be, but it was enough. Chaos withdrew his claws from his mental walls and laughed while Cloud finally sat back down. Vincent stood up and watched Cid as he pulled something else out of his pack and Cloud on his feet again, was holding something, elbow up to avoid one of the sharp fingers.

Vincent didn’t know why Chaos had latched onto Cid the way he had, maybe it was because Cid didn’t push him like the others. He understood what it was to just sit in silence and think, even if he did joke and say he did that too much. Or because it was Cid that saw Chaos for the first time and refused to back down until he’d released him back to the pilot. He recalled only a little of what happened when he collapsed at Cid’s feet that day. Those striking blue eyes as bright as a cloudless day staring down at him, the slight crinkles on the edges as he smiled and offered a hand to help him when others weren’t sure what to do. It was Cid who always called when a demon took control and wouldn’t let him go, or when he started to have a breakdown and it was always Cid who had the patience to sit with him, when he had none for the others. Sighing he shook his head and plopped down at the base of the tree watching as Tifa laid down for sleep and Cloud joined her, having been shooed away by the brash Captain.


	3. Untouchable Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be monsters. Vincent is a nervous wreak, Cid is wearing a button down and Chaos is being a pain in the butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Part 3! Here be fluff my friends! Vincent being a badass and a nervous wreak. Cid being adorable. Chaos being a jerk. 
> 
> _-Vincent-_  
>  _Chaos_

All was eerily calm in the forest. No animals stirred; Just fog. Fog was so thick that when Vincent’s eyes snapped open, he couldn’t see the campsite. His heart leapt into his throat and he stood, listening. He heard a growl not moments ago and yet it seemed like nothing stirred. He could hear Cid’s snores, Clouds muttering that he did when he was dreaming, Tifa’s small squeaks, but there was something else. Sniffing the air, he slowly walked towards camp. Chaos stirring on the front of his mind and his hand on Cerberus, he heard it again. 

Narrowing his eyes, he was just outside the camp when he scanned the unnaturally thick fog nearing Cid who slept so soundly cradling Vincent’s golden claw. They should be awake by now. Cloud should have heard it. 

_I smell it_

Vincent smelled it too. It stunk of fresh blood, dirt and damp moss. He went to pull his left arm from the confines of his cloak only to realize it was still braced. Growling, he untied the bandanna and pulled it away from his monstrosity. The bone was set, and the pain barely registered. Another cure and a day or two it would be fully healed. But right now, Chaos needed it. Just as he tucked it back into his cloak, he saw a tail swishing in the fog and Chaos was on alert. A fog wyvern blinked its dark green eyes and as it rose into the air Vincent ran for the fog, disappearing in it. Cerberus spit deadly lead as he went to work. 

Cid, Cloud and Tifa were awoken with a thundering boom of a handgun. Instantly they all jumped up, grabbing weapons and searching for the sound. Cloud narrowed his eyes and turned the tip of his massive sword to the sound of flapping fabric only to let out a startled yelp when Vincent dropped right in front of them, his own massive gun hanging idly at his right with a vicious looking black crackling clawed hand on his left. Just as he landed, the body of the wyvern did to, shaking the ground. Cid lowered his spear, now leaning on it to light a cigarette. 

Tifa looked at the Wyvern and how there was fog lingering around it, slowly fading into the ground.

“Did you do this?” She asked, taking a glance at his left hand. 

Vincent, realizing his left arm was exposed tucked it away in his cloak again and holstered his weapon. 

“The fog kept all of you in a sleep haze.” He said softly, looking back at the body of the wyvern who was torn up by claws of negative energy and a barrage of bullets. “You awoke upon my last shot.”

Cid grinned and propped his spear back against the tree.

“Told ya he’d be fine. Even saved our sleeping asses.” 

Cloud sheathed his own sword, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Thanks Vincent.” He said sheepishly. 

Tifa nodded her thanks and gave him a thumbs up. 

Giving them all his trademark jerk of his head, he withdrew into his cloak again and moved to the Captain to check on the status of his gauntlet. What Tifa and Cloud didn’t see what the way his eyes rimmed gold. Though, Cid noticed.

“Gotta get it back to the Highwind.” He admitted, looking at the unwrapped left arm. 

Chaos growled. 

Cloud paused and Tifa turned around to look at the back of their gunner. 

Cid didn’t budge. “Yeah beasty. Looks like you gotta hoof it.” He teased, taking in a nice slow inhale of his cigarette. 

Chaos nodded, and gold eyes gave away to red leaving Vincent blink a few times before he realized what had happened. He stepped away from Cid before his voice stopped him.

“It’s a’right Vin. He was a good boy.” Smirking, he tucked the gunners claw into his bag and threw it over his shoulder, grabbing his spear. 

Cloud and Tifa gathered their things and started the trek back to the ship with Cid and Vincent pulling up the rear. It took three days to get back to the Highwind and thankfully the monsters they encountered where nothing they couldn’t handle quickly especially since Vincent was being more protective of their pilot than normal and refusing any kind of close combat. Each night they'd camp, Cid would be lost in repairs and Vincent would sit close trying to see what Cid was doing. 

They made it back just before sundown and Cid made it clear that once they were on board the Highwind he had shit to do and not to bother him until lift off in the morning. Which, Cloud and Tifa took seriously and disappeared to their shared bunk-room where they’d be for the rest of the night. Both exhausted and travel weary, but mostly to stay off Cid’s radar. 

Vincent was lost without his gauntlet and felt more vulnerable the longer he went without it. 

It also didn’t help that when Cid and the rest returned to the ship, they all seemed to disappear. So, he ended up pacing across the exterior forward deck for what felt like an eternity. Chaos quiet. The night had settled in and the interior of the ship was quiet, except for the metal of boots hitting the deck as Vincent paced. That was until he looked up and was met with his first mate, shaking in his boots. 

“Uh…Captain would like to see you now.” He said, his voice shaking as bad as his legs. Vincent scared him once, it seemed like he wasn’t over it. The cool breeze whipped around Vincent’s cloak, his eyes ablaze under the full moon. Except, without a claw he didn’t think he looked as scary as everyone always said he did. Though, this man was proving that theory differently.

“H-He’s in his chambers. Come on.” He didn’t wait for Vincent to follow. Together they moved about the deck to the interior of the ship and down the narrow passageway to the bridge and finally to the door for Cid’s room. Vincent took note of how the guy walked, making sure to keep an eye on him always. Even though he knew how to get there and knew every inch of the Highwind's decks, passageways and hidden areas, he let this guy do his job to spare being chastised by Cid in the morning. 

“Thank you.” Vincent said softly, stepping away from the guy so he could not piss himself when he had to walk away. 

_I don’t like that one_

Ignoring his demon, Vincent knocked on the door. The sound of leather on metal was soft, but Cid heard it and beckoned him in. 

“Come in, I got tea on.” 

When Vincent entered his room he blinked at the smell, earth oil with a hint of baby powder under it? The door closed behind him with a heavy click and Vincent waited there like a gargoyle mainly because Chaos was staring and so was he. Cid was barefoot, cargo pants were fresh and neat with a blue button-down shirt clinging to him in all the right places. He didn’t know he owned any other clothes than what he’d always worn, let alone a button down. Dog tags reflecting the light and goggles were placed neatly on the nightstand, next to it was his large bed covered with blue sheets and a dark blue blanket. In the back of the room was a small kitchenette and an office with a door to his right that said “HEAD” on it in brass letters. Towards the center of the room was a small round table complete with two chairs and a box hiding under it, an old oily rag sticking out of it. 

Cid stopped and saw his wraith standing at the door. He was tired and it was late. But this was more important than sleep.

“Well? You gonna go all statue on me or come have a cuppa tea?” Cid set the steaming kettle down and sat, pouring himself a cup and dressing it motioning for Vincent to do the same. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he crossed the floor. Cid noticing his boots making no noise except for faint scratching each time his sabatons would hit the metal, he also watched as Vincent sat down still withdrawn into his cloak and hiding his left arm. With his right, he’d pour his water over his tea leaves and add a few cubes of sugar from a small glass bowl that only held enough for the Gunner himself. Cid knew he had a sweet tooth. How did he know this? Did he tell him? Cid never had sugar in his tea.

He heard Chaos chuckle.

Frowning, he picked up the cup and stared at the liquid. 

_\- What else have you told him?-_

_Nothing you need to be aware of Valentine_

_-Chaos…-_

_I have told him…enough._

“Vince? You okay?” Cid asked, watching as his friend’s eyes flashed gold to red and back several times.

Vincent shook his head and blinked as if he was coming back to reality then nodded, bringing the cup to his lips, taking in it’s scent before sipping on it. For a moment, he let the warmth assault his taste buds and it seemed to make Chaos purr. Not something he liked hearing in his head. 

“Thank you, Cid.” Vincent said softly, slowly raising his crimson eyes to be met with Cid’s once again. Why did he trust him so much? Was it because Chaos did? Or because he’d never given him a reason not to trust him? Maybe it was because with Cid, Vincent felt; human. Wanted. 

“I got yer gauntlet fixed. Workin’ better now that it was before.” He said proudly. 

Vincent wondered how, even he didn’t know where it came from and just assumed it was Shinra Technology that created it. 

“I betcha want it back dontcha.” 

Vincent nodded and set his cup down. 

Cid also nodded, polishing off his cup before pouring himself another. 

“Not until I see yours. Needta make sure yer all healed up.” Cid scooted forward on his chair and set his teapot down, holding his hands out to Vincent.

“I assure you Cid, it is healed.” His eyes were wider than normal, Cid could see all of them this time and his cloak was doing a piss poor job of hiding him. 

“Nope. Not till I see it.”

Chaos smirked and gave his hosts heart a nice jolt making him grunt and grab it with his human hand. 

_Let him see me_

Growling, Vincent dug his nails into his chest his head dropping to hide it from Cid. Until he felt a soft touch on the side of his cheek. “Vin? Tell him to go lay down somewhere, this is our time.” 

Vincent was stunned into silence and honestly, so was Chaos. Cid was now sitting on that small table inches from the gunner’s face and touching his face telling him to tell his demon to go lay in a corner. For a moment, he couldn’t believe it. Chaos went to his corner and pouted. 

“How did you…”

“When you and him are fightin’ your eyes change color.” 

Vincent’s mouth fell out and Cid’s heart fluttered. 

“I know when he does shit to ya Vince. The others can’t see it like I do…but I know he’s been fuckin’ with ya this whole mission.” Cid added, letting his calloused fingers fall from Vincent’s face. For a brief second, Vincent missed the touch and almost wanted to bury his face in his hand again. 

“Lemme see.” He asked again, his hands-on Vincent’s knee, palm up and waiting. Cid had far more patience for him that he thought he should ever have, and it scared him. Cid was a force to be reckoned with. Realizing he wasn’t going to win, he revealed his mutilated arm and laid it in Cid’s hands, once more shivering at the touch.


	4. Untouchable Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent finally figures out why he trusts Cid. Cid, makes a bold move. Will it work? Will it backfire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! This is it! This is the end! Welcome to the fluff! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did. It was a great story to come out of a two hiatus with and I enjoyed it immensely.

Untouchable Pt. 4

Cid held the damaged arm and let his fingers trace the raised blue veins, all the way down to where the tips of his fingers would have been if they weren’t all negative energy. Vincent didn’t know what to do, the way he touched him was a feeling he’d not felt in over twenty years. Cid’s presence calmed Chaos and oddly enough, his own being. Crimson eyes dropped and he watched as Cid turned it over in his hands and traced the scars from the scalpel, it made him look away in shame.

“Cid…” 

“Ya know, scars tell stories…” He interrupted. “Of a life lived. Battles won. Yours are no different.” 

Vincent’s heart raced in his chest, his eyes slowly coming back to see Cid’s hand in his. 

“This one…” He ran a thumb across the blackened flesh once more feeling the raised scar just above his thumb. “This doesn’t look like it was from a lab.”  
He was right. That one was different, and it made Vincent take pause. 

“It isn’t.” He replied, his voice barely over a whisper. “That scar came from my first assignment as a Turk.” He wanted to leave it at that, but it was like he couldn’t stop talking.   
“My target ran from me…I punched through a window and dragged him out.”

Cid smiled and a laugh bubbled in his chest.

“Bet he shit his pants!” 

Vincent stared at him in disbelief. 

“See Vince, not all these are from there.” He said, his laughing dying down. “But…yer right. Yer healed.” He laid his arm on his knee and reached under the table for the gauntlet that Vincent was so eager to get back. For what felt like an agonizing wait, he watched as Cid pulled it from the box and unwrapped it from an old t-shirt but just before the last of the fabric was removed, he looked up at Vincent and smiled excitedly. 

“Close yer eyes Vince.” 

“I don’t…”

“Close ‘em.” He said again. 

Sighing, he was defeated and closed his eyes. His heightened senses let him hear it as the clawed fingers touched together and suddenly, he felt as soft leather touched his skin, sliding up until he felt Cid twist it to lock it in place. There was a low hum in his chest as the contacts touched and control surged back into the muscles and tendons. His hand instinctively flexed the clawed tips, a soft hiss escaped his lips. 

“A’ight…open ‘em.”

When he did and looked down, his breath caught in his chest. Slowly, he raised it to eye level and seeing how the light reflected off the intricate filigree engravings. From the tips of his sharp fingers to the cuff that kept it all protected, was the most beautiful patterns he’d every seen. He was too stunned to speak. The massive fissure was gone, and it looked as if it was never damaged in the first place. 

“Move yer fingers.” Cid was almost bouncing he was so excited. 

Vincent did and his mouth parted with surprise. They had never moved so smoothly before. He couldn’t recall the last time a knuckle didn’t catch or squeak. It had moved like it did when it first was attached to his arm, maybe better. 

“Cid…how did you…” He barely found a voice as he turned his arm to see the underside where he did an even more intricate pattern on the tip’s underside. 

“I’ve been busy. Besides…if ya need it to function might as well have a little flair too. Ya had so much dirt and shit in that thing I’m surprised she still worked.” He beamed. 

Vincent didn’t know what to say. No one had ever done anything like this for him and yet here Cid did it without being asked to. Cid improved on something that he had for over 20 years and never knew it needed improvement. He flexed his fingers and saw Cid’s eyes follow the talons, talking about how the designs resemble one’s life a young Turk to now and he spoke of how the thicker lines were the same as the vein’s underneath. 

“Thems your lifeblood Vince.”

“Cid…I don’t know what to say…”

_Thank you is a good start host._

Red eyes rimmed gold and he looked at Cid. “Thank you, Captain. I…I wasn’t expecting this…” He admitted, flexing and curling his fingers in awe over how easily it moved as if it were actual bone under skin. 

“Aww, it’s good. I’ve been dyin’ to get my hands on that thing.” Cid reached out and took the deadly arm in his again, turning it enough to move the sharp fingers from impaling him. “I’ve sharpened them so…watch it when you scratch yer ass. Not that they needed to be sharper…but…ya know.”

This was why Chaos trusted him. Because Cid trusted them. Trusted Chaos, trusted him. To hold something that could easily kill in a single flick of a wrist like it was nothing more than a glove, was astounding. Chaos purred again and internally; Vincent rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t have to do all this.” Vincent said softly watching as Cid gave it one more once over for him. 

“I know. I wanted to.” He replied. “I like ya Vince. Even with all yer partners in crime hiding in that pretty head of yers.” 

Vincent swallowed hard and hid his face in his cloak again. 

“I…I like you too. Chaos says he likes you as well.” 

Cid beamed. “I knew I’d get ol’ bat boy to come around!” He slapped his knee out of laughter.

“I have a new project though, well a few actually…” He admitted, reaching for his teacup. 

An ebony eyebrow piqued in curiosity.

“What are they?” 

Cid smirked and sipped his tea. “Well fer one, gettin’ ya outta that thing. I wanna see yer face.” He said unabashed. “Fer two…maybe getting you to stay the night sometime.” Cid took another sip of his tea and swirled it around, watching the leaves dance in the liquid. “Three…maybe gettin’ to call ya mine for the rest of our lives together.” He added softer.   
His cheeks flushed a dark pink and he hid behind his cape, thinking on Cid’s words and how he just put his heart out on his sleeve and waited for Vincent to either pick it up and keep it or stab it with his newly repaired claw. Cid glanced up briefly from his teacup to see Vincent staring at him, but he couldn’t read him. 

“I mean, I get it if ya don’t.” Cid watched Vincent move his clawed hand back to Cid’s knee where it had been resting and as he admired his own work, he heard a pull of leather and buckles popping. His heart jumped into his throat and when he looked up, that red cloak was gone and now pooled around the floor of his chair. Vincent sat in silence, eyes not meeting and hair falling forward to block his face, but Cid swore he saw a damned angel, even if he did have demon wings. 

“Damn Vince…” He whispered, his calloused hand reaching out to move his thick hair from his face. “You just made me the happiest guy in the world.”

Red eyes shifted to meet sky blues and Cid looked genuinely happy, the little crinkles around his eyes were back when he smiled. A real smile. 

“It is just a face Cid.” Vincent said softly, letting the pilot push his hair back over his shoulder. 

“Not to me.” 

The night went and morning came, Cloud and Tifa waiting for the Captain to get them in the air. He was never known to leave late and here they were, forty minutes past their time. When he finally emerged, he was humming a song they only heard once before and that was when he got to go to space. Cloud and Tifa looked at each confused. She elbowed him hard when Vincent slipped out into the shadows of the bridge and down the stairs into the sunlight. They both watched as blue eyes followed him as he took up his usual spot by one of the large port-side windows, arms crossed tightly over his chest and pretending the world didn’t exist.

Cloud swore he saw a smile behind that red mantle. 

Tifa swore there was a hitch in his step. 

Neither of them would never learn the details of what transpired in his cabin that night. Except now, Vincent called him Chief and had a bandanna in his pocket.


End file.
